elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Farkas
|Base ID = }} Farkas is a lycanthropic Nord resident of Whiterun, and the twin brother of Vilkas. He is a member of The Circle, the most formidable and experienced warriors in the Companions. He is a Master-level trainer in Heavy Armor and serves as the Dragonborn's shield-brother in several of the Companions' quests. Like the rest of the Companions, he lives in Jorrvaskr in the Wind District of Whiterun. He wears a random set of steel armor minus the helmet, and carries a Skyforge steel greatsword. After the quest Proving Honor, he carries an iron greatsword instead. Background Farkas and his brother Vilkas were raised at Jorrvaskr by Jergen, who rescued them from a circle of necromancers.Skyrim Official Game Guide Jergen left to fight in the Great War, but never returned.Dialogue with Vilkas Both brothers eventually became official members of the Companions and rose to the ranks of the Circle. Personality Farkas calls Jergen his father, and considers the Companions his family. He is especially close to his twin brother and follows along with his brother's views in most situations. He takes great pride in his physical strength. He prefers to resolve problems with force if possible, and he notes that he enjoys the added strength of his beast form. Vilkas jokes about Farkas being the more dim-witted of the two, a fairly honest assessment. This is shown in his dialogue as a companion; he tends to be blunt and does not use many words. Other Companions will also insult Farkas's intelligence by calling him "icebrain"Dialogue with Aela or "oaf."Dialogue with Athis Farkas takes the teasing from people he likes, but states that he'll punch anyone else who thinks he's not smart. Kodlak states in his journal that Farkas is "too kindhearted" to be Harbinger. Farkas is also the first of the Companions, apart from Kodlak, to be genuinely friendly and welcoming toward the Dragonborn when they join the order. Interactions Like Aela the Huntress and Vilkas, Farkas has an unlimited amount of work to be done, even after the main quests are completed. Trouble in Skyrim This radiant quest requires the Dragonborn to kill the leader in a radiant location. Usually the target will be a bandit leader, but it can occasionally be a Spriggan or a Forsworn Witch. Hired Muscle This radiant quest requires the Dragonborn to brawl with a random NPC. Proving Honor During the Companions quest Proving Honor, the Dragonborn and Farkas are in Dustman's Cairn to acquire a lost fragment of Wuuthrad. The Dragonborn is trapped behind a gate and Farkas is surrounded by Silver Hand members. When one brags “Killing you will make for an excellent story,” Farkas informs them “None of you will be alive to tell it.” and transforms into a werewolf to slay them all. Afterwards, he opens the gate to free the Dragonborn and continue the quest. When the fragment is retrieved and brought to Jorrvaskr, Farkas stands witness to the Dragonborn's honor as they are inducted into the Companions. Glory of the Dead During the Companions quest Glory of the Dead, Farkas accompanies the Dragonborn, along with Vilkas and Aela the Huntress, to Ysgramor's Tomb to cure Kodlak's lycanthropy so he can ascend to Sovngarde. While in the tomb, Farkas' fear of Frostbite spiders, gained from the encounter in Dustman's Cairn, gets the better of him, and he leaves the Dragonborn and Aela to finish the quest on their own. Purity Farkas wishes to rid himself of his beast blood. The Dragonborn has the option of helping him become human again by throwing a Glenmoril Witch Head into the fire and then killing Farkas' beast spirit. Dragon Seekers After Farkas's beast blood is removed, the Dragonborn can speak to him again for more radiant quests. Eventually, he will have the quest Dragon Seekers for the Dragonborn, indicated by the speech option "Is there any work to be done?" Farkas will tell the Dragonborn of people coming to Whiterun with rumors of dragons, and how he would like to see one for himself. He will then give the Dragonborn the location of one of the Word Walls to travel to and kill the dragon located there. Services Heavy Armor Training Farkas can train up to level 90 in Heavy Armor, though his Heavy Armor skill is actually a low level. Follower Farkas is available as a follower once the Companions quest-line has been completed. Even though he starts with a greatsword, he is actually more skilled with one-handed weapons. He can also still train in Heavy Armor as a follower. Any gold paid can be taken out of his inventory afterwards, effectively making the training free. Marriage Farkas becomes a potential marriage candidate after the completion of the Companions' questline, and after the Dragonborn obtains an Amulet of Mara. "An Amulet of Mara. You're looking for marriage, then?" Interested in me, are you? "Won't lie, I am. And you?" *'I won't lie, I am.' "Then it's settled. You and me." *'I'm not.' "Your choice." Joining the Blades Farkas can be recruited into the Blades if the Dragonborn talks to Delphine while having him as a follower. Conversations Athis: "You might do well to learn a new weapon. Vary your style a bit." Farkas: "Tiny blades don't hurt enough. A sword needs weight." Athis: "But ten little cuts..." Farkas: "All I need is one to cut you in half." Athis: "Well, when you put it that way..." Farkas: "You only use the little swords." Athis: "It's called a shortsword, you oaf. Its quicker. Sharper. And it can cut through a whale like a razor." Farkas: "But whales eat razorfish." Athis: "And they always come to regret it." Farkas "Relax, new blood." Torvar "I've been hunting on my own for years." Farkas "Fighting people is different. Smarter." Torvar "Some of 'em, anyway." Farkas: "Time to train." Torvar: "Enough with the training, I want to go fight something." Farkas: "No fighting, not just yet. Not 'till Skjor says so. You train now." Torvar: "Easy for you to say. You get to fight." Farkas: "But before I fought, I had to train." Kodlak: "How are the young ones coming along?" Farkas: "Some are too happy to fight. Blood runs hot." Kodlak: "I remember when you were the same way. The more they train, the more they'll cool down." Farkas: "I hope so." Kodlak: "Just have them focus on the calm in the battle. Control the rage, don't let it control you." Farkas: "What weapon do you like, Harbinger?" Kodlak: "When I was young, I favored huge swords, much like you. Hard to lift these days, but I still enjoy the heft of a good hammer." Farkas: "Big swords should always beat little swords." Kodlak: "Brave hearts beat lesser ones. That's the decider." Quotes General quotes *''"You look strong. Come to Jorrvaskr and be a Companion!"'' - When met at the Pelagia Farm *''"Skjor says I have the strength of Ysgramor, and my brother has his smarts."'' *''"My brother Vilkas is a better talker than me. He should be around someplace."'' *''"Some people don't think I'm smart. Those people get my fist. But you, I like."'' *''"Getting tired of hanging around talking all day."'' *''"Thinking I need to train some more."'' *''"I'm here to help."'' *''"Um... You've got no clothes. You should get some."'' - if the player is wearing nothing *''"Oh, you don't need to worry about me. I do what I'm told. Congratulations!"'' - After telling him that the player is the new Harbinger *''"Vilkas says you're the new Kodlak. I don't know what that means, but you seem honorable, so that's good."'' - After Glory of the Dead *''"I think that maybe Kodlak was right. As a werewolf, I can't be a good Nord. I want to be clean, like he was, and go to Sovngarde when I finally die."'' - When offering Purity *''"Its like I'm relaxing into a mug of warm spiced mead. I'm losing aches I didn't even know I had. This is how a warrior should feel. Alive and alert. Not clouded with thoughts of the hunt."'' - When talked to after curing him of Lycanthropy *''"Thank you for your help. I'm going to stay in the tomb for a while. My shame kept me out before, but now I want to see it."'' - When spoken to after curing his Lycanthropy *''"You're a very brave woman/man. But I already knew that."'' - When offering Dragon Seekers *''"I'll just go back to clubbing horkers and scaring the debtors."'' - When Dragon Seekers refused *''"Now, that was a battle!"'' - After killing a Dragon during Dragon Seekers *''"You go if you want to. I've never seen bones this large, and want to make sure I remember them so I can tell the story right. Otherwise Vilkas will just say I was making it up."'' - When parting after Dragon Seekers Marriage quotes *''"Married. It isn't what I thought it would be, but I'm happy. Where should we live? You could always live with me."'' - After the ceremony, before choosing a residence *''"I'll see you at home, then."'' - After choosing a place to live *''"A good house. You chose well. I don't like sitting still, so I'm going to set up a small store. Buy and sell what's needed."'' - First time greeted in Dragonborn's house *''"It has. Here, this is your share, love."'' - Asked for store's profits *''"I can. Here, this is fresh. I'll have another one ready tomorrow."'' - When asked to cook a meal *''"Good to see you again, dear."'' - Passing comment *''"Yes, love?"'' - Passing comment *''"I'll be here, my dear."'' - Ending conversation Combat quotes *''"I've had enough of you!"'' *''"I'm gonna crush you like a bug!"'' *''"I'll rip you in half!' *"I'll fix you good!"'' *''"You're making me angry!"'' *''"That's it? That's all you got?"'' Follower quotes *''"Let's not waste any time."'' - When asked to follow you *''"We've stopped, what is it?"'' *''"I'm still here."'' *''"Lead on, then."'' *''"Go on ahead. I'll stand guard."'' - When told to wait *''"We going?"'' - When waiting *"Still standing here." ''- When waiting *"What... hey! That felt good."'' - Healing spell *''"By the gods, I feel like I could crush a giant's head like a walnut!"'' - Courage *''"I'm heading home if you need me."'' - When dismissed as a follower. Trivia *"Farkas" means wolf in Hungarian. His brother's name, "Vilkas," also means wolf in Lithuanian. *His default steel armor outfit is randomized between the set with pauldrons, and the set without. His boots and gauntlets are also randomly chosen between the different varieties of steel armor. *Because of the game's tendency to mix-and-match the gauntlets and boots between Nordic and Imperial styles, Farkas can be given a matched set if the game is saved before he is within spawning distance (when he is first encountered at the Pelagia Farm fighting a giant), and reloaded until the desired set is equipped. *Farkas is afraid of Frostbite spiders after the events in Dustman's Cairn. This is revealed during the Glory of the Dead quest, meaning he will not continue to follow the Dragonborn for the rest of the quest. *Farkas' voice actor, Michael "Popeye" Vogelsang, is the lead vocalist and guitarist for the band Your Favorite Train Wreck. He and the voice actor for Vilkas (Michael Gough) also voice Akar and Majni, another set of brothers and Nord werewolves from the Frostmoon Pack. *During the quest Proving Honor, if the Dragonborn asks Farkas if the Companions are werewolves, after explaining it, he will say "It is a secret to everyone," a reference to the well-known line from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' games. *Farkas' skill with Heavy Armor is unusually low, despite being a master trainer in its use. *Farkas is the only Companion who is essential even as a follower, and after Glory of The Dead. *Farkas can pass through Orc strongholds without any trouble. He has no reason to be there; he just walks in one entrance and out the other, usually Dushnikh Yal. *Farkas has very mismatched skills. He is skilled in One-Handed, although he starts with a Two-Handed weapon; he has a high Sneak skill despite being a non-sneaking character; and he has a higher skill in Light Armor than Heavy Armor, although he can train the Dragonborn in Heavy Armor. Additionally, he possesses skills that are not available for training, such as Speech and Smithing. It is also peculiar that although he seems to merit the term "ice-brain" with which he is occasionally teased by other Companions, and although he is not eloquent and uses few words, his Speech skill is at the master level of 100. *Farkas still says "Skjor says that I have the strength of Ysgramor and my brother has his smarts" after Skjor is dead. He uses the present tense instead of the appropriate past tense. He also uses Skjor's name in present tense in a conversation with Torvar, instead of the proper past tense. *If Farkas gives the Dragonborn a Trouble in Skyrim quest against any rogue mages, he, like many other Nords, will mention his distrust in magic users, even going as far as saying the College of Winterhold "is bad enough." Oddly, when he's a follower, he has no issue with the Dragonborn using Restoration spells, such as Healing Hands and Heal Other, on him. *He may rarely ask the Dragonborn if he can keep any equipment they drop near him. Saying yes makes him available as a follower, even if one has not yet joined the Companions. *When the player is trapped in Dustman's Cairn, the Silver Hands will threaten Farkas, saying "He wears that armor, he dies," referring to the Wolf Armor that most of the Circle wears. Since Farkas does not wear Wolf Armor but rather wears steel armor, this could mean that Farkas was going to wear Wolf Armor, but this was scrapped before release of the game. *If trying to level up Farkas to the Dragonborn's current level, note that most of the Wabbajack's effects will not work on him; it will only cast Destruction spells. *After finishing the first job from Farkas, before he sends the Dragonborn on to Skjor, if asked what Skjor wants them for, Farkas replies that he does not know, but not to wait, as "I don't like making him angry," suggesting that Farkas could have been afraid of Skjor. *If Farkas is a follower and his inventory is checked, it will reveal that he carries a key to Whiterun's gate. *Although all of Farkas' conversations with Athis consist of him belittling One-Handed weapons, humorously, Farkas actually is more proficient with One-Handed than Two-Handed. *After the Dragonborn is inducted into the Circle, Aela makes the comment "You gave us even more trouble than Farkas did at his first turning." *In his dialogue, Farkas shows a favor for spiced mead, yet ironically, the many bottles of alcohol in his bedroom consist of ale and wine. Bugs Appearances * de:Farkas es:Farkas ru:Фаркас pl:Farkas Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Werewolves Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers